Kastytyis And Jūratė
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred or Kastytyis decided to go on a long fishing trip away from home though he never expected to fall in love with a sea goddess on that journey. *Based off of the Lithuanian fairy tale of the same name.* *Inspired off of a prompt from AmeLiet Week.* *Nyo!Lithuania.*


He'd finally found an area though far from home that contained numerous fish, and he thrilled over it.

Alfred couldn't wait to bring home so many tasty fish tonight to his family back home though he'd quickly come to learn that this area was not one that he should be fishing in as stubborn as he was though, he refused to abide by the orders to leave the fish alone here and continue on his fishing trip or go home as the sun slowly set.

His mother while sometimes strict would probably not worry too much or so Alfred thought.

His blue eyes found traces of movement across the sea that was much more prominent than those before it.

Slowly, a woman emerged from the sea much like the fairy tales that he'd only heard in passing.

Her brown hair appeared nearly black in the waves that it fell from outside of and inside of the braids.

Her eyes shown brightly as if somehow much like the rest of her would soon appear, much more than human in its stunning glow and gorgeous appearance.

Her waist dipped low and with that depth emerged green scales that caught the blond's attention with the glow falling just so from the setting sun.

His eyes followed upward to meet hers though from this distance, he could not tell quite what color her eyes were at all.

"Kastytis, you must go home now or at the very least depart from my waters." Jūratė spoke up.

Alfred or Kastytis as he was known around this area rowed his boat closer to the beautiful sea goddess, Jūratė.

Perhaps curiosity or a need to tell of his feelings arose over him.

"I will not leave your waters just yet." Alfred spoke just loud enough for her to hear while not quite making it to whisper soft.

"I am Jūratė, the sea goddess, and you must leave my waters as I tell you so." The gleams from the slowly rising moon departed only to brush along and highlight the man being spoken to as he stopped his boat in front of her.

Jūratė caught her breath as her eyes took in tanned yet soft skin, wide nearly childlike, blue eyes that gleamed brighter and prettier than she'd ever imagined them to, and a tall, masculine man that seemed to be overfilled with kindness and joy despite his stubborn insistence on staying.

Her stomach done flips, and finally, finally, the Lithuanian sea goddess took Alfred into her hands as he pulled her closer as well.

Love was an emotion that she'd never felt before especially in regards to a mere mortal man.

Jūratė captured Alfred's lips with hers as the moon finally shone a bright spotlight upon them.

She had never felt such love before, and its sweet and tender rays left her breathless yet also contained such curiosity that seemed bizarre for a goddess of her nature.

Jūratė longed to share of her personal, preferred name for those close to her, and she longed to know more about the man that had captured her heart with such ease.

Slowly, she managed to pull far enough away from Alfred to allow him to enter her amber palace that lay underneath the sea.

Her love grew stronger and stronger still as they share stories of their lives and their personal names, Daina and Alfred, with one another.

They listened to the other talk, enamored despite themselves, ignorant of the world outside this castle.

The two huddled close, unaware of one's mother's worry, and the other, unaware, of her father's loathing of such a life or of life's cruel ways that managed to sneak up often enough on its unsuspecting victims.

Jūratė could not imagine a deeper love, and Alfred could not imagine a woman that he could love more than her though wrath and fury could worm its way down past such heartwarming walls.

With the flash of angry thunder, a god had killed another's love, and so Daina was left just as Jūratė to grieve her deceased love that had been taken from her too soon and the loss of her only home.

She was forced to live and to live on, with a heart broken such as her amber castle was, and so her tears fell into the sea as small amber.

Jūratė was left once again alone though this time hurt more from the gaping loss in her heart that left heavy sobs to escape from her body than the time before she'd known of love's fiery passions that had been taken from her.

Her heart knew of no recovery and so many others along the Lithuanian shore as well as beyond, would hear her sobs tear through the night: continuous and everlasting.


End file.
